


[铁奇异] 假戏真做

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 北京SLO16无料，一个快乐小甜饼
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, 铁奇异
Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327061
Kudos: 10





	[铁奇异] 假戏真做

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：一只句号_  
> 随缘居：略略略略

托尼飞进圣所后的第一句话就是：“斯蒂芬，我需要你——”

斯蒂芬放下了书，王停止了记笔记，王投过来一个问询的视线，斯蒂芬摇了摇头，王夹起笔记就要走。

“——我需要和你炒作恋情。”

斯蒂芬无奈，“又是复仇者联盟公关危机？为什么一直用这种方式转移大众注意力？”

托尼敲了敲胸口，收起了装甲。“没办法，这种方式成本最低。只需要炒作一两周，一个月后说这是队友情就可以了。”

斯蒂芬沉默了一会，然后说，“为什么不去找班纳博士？或者炒作你和队长？你和索尔？队长和冬兵？队长和黑寡妇？队长和托尔？或者你和队长和索尔，炒作复联三角恋？大众肯定喜欢，什么公关危机都能被解决。”

“这些我们都炒过了。”托尼沉痛地说。

“那炒作我和王？”斯蒂芬问。还没走出房间的王画了个传送门，立刻离开了。

托尼倒在了沙发上，拿手盖住了眼睛，“无意冒犯，但王人气不够。我们需要话题性。”

斯蒂芬放下了书，坐在他的旁边，他们的膝盖轻轻相碰，“小心王知道后把你丢到喜马拉雅山。”

托尼坐直身体，直视斯蒂芬的双眼，十分真诚，“你愿意帮忙吗？我真的需要你。所有的复仇者都会感谢你的，尤其是我。”

“……好吧。”

托尼离开时和来时一样匆忙，装甲在天空划出一道漂亮的云气。斯蒂芬站在窗前看着。他们的关系早就有些暧昧，可是他们都太忙了，永远无法更向前推进。上一次中断，是托尼要去测试近地轨道飞船，而斯蒂芬也正巧回卡玛泰姬闭关。等到他们再次联系，已经两个月过去了。

第二天王向斯蒂芬展示了推特热门——斯蒂芬只留着脸书账号，而王通过听碧昂丝，推开了所有社交网络媒体的大门。

“看这个，‘胡子兄弟’‘钢铁侠和奇异博士’……这条热评真的犀利，‘他们好真！但害怕只是同事情……’史塔克开出多少条件诱惑你帮忙？”

“我猜只有纯粹的同事情。”斯蒂芬干巴巴地说，喝了口茶掩饰情绪。他们正在吃早餐，斯蒂芬还裹着睡袍。他最近在轻断食，早餐只喝茶。

“说真的，你应该让他送你半个纽约。”王义正言辞，“看看这些转发，网友们已经在想象你们在哪结婚和领养几个孩子了。”

斯蒂芬瞥了一眼王迅速浏览的转发们，“复仇者有罪”的tag也还在前十，但显示排名比前一天掉了很多。

“我觉得可能持有史塔克工业的股票更值钱。”斯蒂芬说，同时门厅传来了门铃声。

“史塔克。”王信誓旦旦道。

斯蒂芬摇了摇头，但还是站起来去开了门。门外真的是托尼——带来了一大袋的外卖。

“我带了一家米其林三星的早午餐，这家味道还可以。”托尼喜气洋洋地说。

斯蒂芬看了眼停在圣所门前的那辆金红配色的跑车，“谢谢，不过我在轻断食。”他让托尼进来，“所以你亲自去餐厅排队和送餐？我想现在餐厅还没开门？”

“我昨天跟主厨预定的。”托尼走进来，“你看到推特热门了吗？效果不错。”

“是啊，否则你也不会这样大张旗鼓来给我送早午餐。下次可以考虑再加束花。”

托尼在台阶上停住了脚步。“你想要我送你花吗？”他认真地问，“你确定吗？”

斯蒂芬也转头，看着托尼。这段楼梯上发生过很多故事，大多数有关世界的生死存亡；但这里也许可以发生点好事。

“为什么不呢？”斯蒂芬故作轻松地问。

托尼微笑道，“那你愿意教我轻断食吗？我听说这有助于身体健康。”

那份早午餐最后由王吃掉了大半。托尼和斯蒂芬决定去中央公园散步。他们没有穿斗篷或铠甲，只是像两个出来晨跑的普通中年人。初秋的纽约不时有雨，清晨时留下的雨迹仍未完全蒸发，他们在湿润、温和的空气中散步，林间地面有不少被雨打落的秋叶。的确，他们是超极英雄，保护地球；人们有的爱他们，有的恨他们，可人们也会遗忘他们“常人”的一面。此刻是他们难得拥有的平凡时刻：双脚落在地面上行走，享受雨后秋天的早晨，树叶轻轻飘落到玩闹着狗狗们的身旁。

托尼食指安在眼镜上。

“星期五告诉我，已经有十七个人在社交网络上发送了我们在纽约公园的照片，偷拍的人更多；100米处有两个狗仔，还有更多的正在路上。”他对斯蒂芬苦笑，“永远有这么多人在看着我。”

“感谢神秘主义帮我挡开了狗仔。”斯蒂芬看了眼曾经的史塔克大厦，意有所指，“我以为你喜欢被人关注。”

“现在我比过去更看重隐私了。”托尼说，他看了眼狗仔们在远处架起的相机，星期五帮他准确定位。“如果我走进一段关系的话……至少我会保护对方的隐私。毕竟我自己的是不剩多少了。”

“走吧。”斯蒂芬突然说，“在这里，你永远得不到你想要的平静。”

他在身前画出了一个传送门，那通向卡玛泰姬。你要来吗。他用眼神问托尼。

托尼踏出了那一步。

纽约和加德满都相差约九个小时——卡玛泰姬已经是晚上了。法师们已经结束了一天的功课，看到斯蒂芬回来，问了他一些关于修行和法术的问题。这里没有人格外关注他们。托尼的确松了口气，坐下来喝了两杯加了蜂蜜的茶，等斯蒂芬解答完问题。

大约二十分钟后，斯蒂芬走了过来，而托尼已经要在这种难得的静谧中睡着了。“醒醒。”他轻轻拍了拍托尼的肩膀，“要到院子里坐坐吗？”

法师们已经大都回到了房间，少许几位外出闲逛，院子空了下来。斯蒂芬带托尼来到平时法师们打坐的角落：除了数把椅子外，还有几张小桌，全放在一棵松树下。

“娜塔莎刚刚发消息来，说公关很成功，社交媒体都要被我们的照片挤爆了。”托尼坐下后说，“想喝点我的私藏庆祝一下吗？”

斯蒂芬挑起了眉，但还是用传送门，从托尼的吧台里拿了杯子和威士忌。他从自己的房间内拿了灯和毛毯。

等一切准备好后，月亮正巧升到了树梢。托尼倒好了酒，斯蒂芬拿过了酒杯，犹豫了一下，“这真的不是个好办法。”他说，“你不可能操纵舆论而永远不失手的。”

“我明白。”托尼喝了一口威士忌，“我尽力弥补了，但超出控制的伤亡总会发生，我只能尽力善后。”他又喝了一口。两口喝掉了一半的威士忌。

斯蒂芬看向月亮。她看起来真的很美，而真实的月球无法与地球上的月亮相比。月亮是他们所有失去的事物中最不值得一提的一个。

“我们总在被各种不得已向前赶着走。”斯蒂芬说，“即使这是值得的。不过仔细想，我们其实没有选择。”他也抿了一口酒。

“的确没有。”托尼点头，随即突兀地说，“很高兴有你在我身边。而且我们从不会令对方感到乏味。”

斯蒂芬放下了酒杯，托尼也是。他们知道对方在说什么做什么，他们都明白。

“那你愿意吗？”托尼问，他们越靠越近，几乎能吻上对方。

斯蒂芬侧头想了想，“我很好奇，这个月之后你打算怎么做？假戏真做吗？”

托尼忍不住笑了出来，“我们难道不是一直在这样做吗？”

FIN


End file.
